danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit
This is how spirits work: Everytime an enemy dies, they have a chance to release a "spirit". Its a team attribute, so it doesn't matter who killed the enemy. A spirit is just a special attack tied to the compo item. The attacks are: Fire Spirit 1: (5-15)x3, 100 frames Fire Spirit 2: (30-50)x16, 150 frame As both are of the type, they can hit each frame. Note that Fire Spirit 2 spreads a lot further then FS1. Theoretically, when there are many very weak enemies, if you kill one enemy with FS1 (since it craetes a spirit at 100%), the Spirit could kill more monsters and create secondary spirits and thus create a chain reaction. Disabled2 15:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Interesting... 15:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Spirit question Fire spirit 3 color I was kiling a bunch of bosses when I got fire spirit 3. I attached it to thunderspear with guide's card. Strangely, the flame is blue, I remmembered in another team it was red. Did dan ball changed the color or is it a glitch or just something special? ... 08:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Most likely it was an update; I remember that Thunder spirit 2 released blue thunder bolts... 10:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I think it is, because all spirits changed color! Fire spirit 1 now makes white fire :P ... 13:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : PS: here are some evidence if you don't believe me. Also, they have close colors to light blue. : : : : : : : : : : : :This happens, because he changed how the colors are interpreted and forgot to change the values for the Spirits. Details on my Blog. :Disabled2 14:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Smoke Spirit? Spam - 16:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Fire Spirits... Do their attacks spawn from where the enemy that died was, or on top of the nearest enemy? I would find out for myself, but, like, I don't really want to equip something that doesn't really turn out to be all that useful. Besides, the article doesn't specify where the Fire Spirit attacks spawn. Reason I'm wondering is because Thunder Spirit 1 attacks sometimes get blocked by terrain or miss or whatever... plus they're not real reliable damage-range wise. I figure if I'm wondering then there must be others that are also wondering the same thing. 06:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Every Fire Spirits can be reliable, as they appear where the enemy died, and plus every Fire Spirit's attacks can pierce the ground, so no need to worry. As for Thunder Spirits, this is another history. They appears above the enemy, and cannot pierce, altough powerful, but not reliable damage (Ex: Thunder Spirit 4 has an at of 1-9999, which is extremely unstable). Samuel17 22:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fun While they aren't the most helpful compo items, spirits are incredibly fun. They are sort of like a collectable item for people who have already beaten all the current stages. I have a lot of fun watching the poison spirit at work in ???. Dire Storm (talk) 05:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC)